The present invention relates to an airbag for an airbag device installed in a vehicle and an aircraft and, more particularly, to an airbag where gas is prevented from leaking from seams between panels.
A vehicle airbag for an automobile, such as a driver's airbag, a front passenger's airbag, a rear passenger's airbag, and a side airbag, or an airbag for an aircraft, has a plurality of panels which are sewn together in a bag-like configuration. The airbag is inflated by gas supplied from an inflator.
An airbag which requires to retain its internal pressure for a long time is desired to extremely prevent gas leakage through seams. Such an airbag is for example a side airbag (of a curtain type) for protecting a head of an occupant and a side airbag for coping with roil over.
In order to prevent the gas leakage through the seams between the panels, as shown in FIGS. 4a, 4b, silicone tapes 4 are attached along peripheries of panels 1′, 2′ to cover a seam 3′ of the panels 1′, 2′.
In the conventional air bag in FIGS. 4a, 4b, the silicone tapes 4 must be attached to the both surfaces of the airbag, thereby increasing the labor and impairing the productivity. When high pressure gas is introduced into the airbag, there is a possibility of gas leakage through a clearance between the panels 1′, 2′ as shown in an arrow G in FIG. 4b. Therefore, the amount of gas to be supplied by the inflator must be increased in consideration of the amount of gas leakage, so the capacity of the inflator should be large.